A cushion pad used for, for example, a seat and a chair such as furniture equipped with transportation means such as a vehicle, a ship, and an aircraft includes: a thigh supporting portion, which supports the thigh of a seated person; and an under-buttock portion, which supports the buttocks of the seated person and receives a large load compared with the thigh supporting portion. When the hardness of the thigh supporting portion is set corresponding to the hardness of the under-buttock portion in the cushion pad, the thigh feels numbness, an oppressive feeling, a foreign-body feeling, and a resistance feeling (hereinafter, these are referred to simply as an “oppressive feeling”). On the other hand, when the hardness of the under-buttock portion is set corresponding to the hardness of the thigh supporting portion, the sinking of the buttocks becomes large so as to cause an unstable seating posture. Therefore, there is a technique that sets the hardness of the base material of the thigh supporting portion corresponding to the hardness of the under-buttock portion and implants a foamed body having a strength smaller than that of the under-buttock portion in the base material of the thigh supporting portion (in Patent Literature 1). As a result, the thigh supporting portion can be softened so as to reduce the oppressive feeling in the thigh.